Hide and Seek- Story Ten: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: String questions the need for Caitlin to be an operative for the Firm and a crew member of Airwolf since Saint John is back. Furious of his lack of confidence in her ability, Caitlin challenges him to a test. She will hide out for two weeks and he must try and find her. The problem is a new enemy is tracking her as well. Will String find her before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

_When I started this little adventure of writing Airwolf fanfiction, I planned to write only about ten stories. Now, here I am already at ten. I have enjoyed playing with the characters so much that ten came too quickly and I don't think I'm ready to stop yet. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and followed my stories. You are the ones who have inspired me to write as much as I have. :o)_

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful fall night at String's cabin. Caitlin had decided to go to bed early and let the guys hang out alone. String, Saint John, and Dom relaxed around a small fire out in front of the cabin. They drank coffee and sat and talked for hours.

"I've wanted to talk to you both without Caitlin around for awhile now," said String.

"Oh, is this about the engagement?" asked Dom with a smile. "I still can't believe you two are finally engaged."

"I know," replied Saint John. "I didn't think he'd ever get the nerve to go through with it."

Both men laughed but stopped when they saw the serious look on String's face.

"What is it String?" asked Dom. "What's bothering you?"

"I've just been doing some thinking," he said. "Now that Saint John is here I don't see why Caitlin needs to be involved anymore with the Firm or Airwolf."

"Oh, String," replied Dom. "You know Caitlin loves crewing Airwolf. We couldn't take that away from her."

"I know she does Dom," he replied. "But it's getting too dangerous. Why put her in danger when we don't need to?"

"Maybe because it's what she wants to do," replied Saint John.

String sighed. "Now that we're engaged," he said. "Maybe I don't want her to do it anymore."

Dom sat up and poured out the last of his coffee. "I think that's something you'll have to discuss with Caitlin," he replied. "I'm not sure that she'll be too receptive of it though."

"I know Dom," he replied. "But maybe I'm no longer receptive of her being a part o f the team."

Caitlin didn't mean to overhear their conversation. She had gone back downstairs to get something to drink and went to check on them before heading back to bed. Hearing the last comment, she opened the door and stepped out.

"I can't believe you just said that," she replied. "Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

String stood up and walked up onto the porch. "Caitlin, of course I do," he replied. "That's not what this is all about."

Dom and Saint John quickly excused themselves as to avoid being drawn into the conversation. "We're heading out now," said Dom. "Come on Saint John, I'll drop you off on the way home."

String watched as Saint John and Dom flew off in Santini's helicopter. He waited few minutes before going inside and following Caitlin upstairs. She had gone back to bed already. He knew she was still awake but she wouldn't even look at him.

"Caitlin, I wish you would try and listen to my point of view of this whole thing," he said. "I just think there's no reason to involve you with the Firm or Airwolf now that Saint John is back."

String climbed into bed. He touched Caitlin on the shoulder and she shrugged him off. She wouldn't let him near her at all. Even when he said goodnight to her she didn't respond. He knew he crossed a line with her but he wasn't willing to back down about how he felt.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA

When String woke the next morning, Caitlin was no longer in bed with him. As he soon discovered, she wasn't in the cabin either. He noticed her suitcase and some of her things were missing as well. Unsure of what else to do, he quickly got dressed and headed to Santini Air.

Dom and Saint John were both busy working when he arrived.

"It's about time you got here," said Dom. "We've got a lot of work to do today and Saint John and I can't handle it all alone."

String sighed and plopped down in the office chair. "I don't feel like working today," he replied. "Caitlin packed her suitcase and left. I have no idea where she went."

"Oh, yeah," replied Dom. "She left you a note over there on the table."

String jumped up and retrieved the note. He quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. In the bottom of the envelope he found her engagement ring. He read the letter before sitting back down and staring into space.

"Well?" asked Dom. "What did she say?"

String handed Dom the letter to read. It said:

Dear String,

I love you and I want to marry you more than anything. The problem is that I love the life I have right now and I don't want everything to change just because I said yes to you. I'm not sure why you seem to feel that I can't take care of myself. So, I propose a game. I am going to disappear for two weeks. Your job is to find me. If you can't find me in those two weeks, you have to promise me that I can be a part of Airwolf and the Firm for as long as I like. If you find me, I'll back off and I won't ask to be a part of those things anymore. Although the idea of giving up something I love doing saddens me, I will abide by the rules should I lose. I left this morning so you have no choice but to play the game. So, let's see who the better operative is, me or you.

Caitlin

"Oh boy," replied Dom. "I think you have a pretty big challenge ahead of you."

"I know," said String. "I just wish I would have known she was leaving so I could have talked her out of it."

"String, when that girl gets something like this in her head, there is no talking her out of it," he replied.

"Talking her out of what?" asked Michael.

Dom and String turned around to find that Archangel had joined them and they hadn't even noticed he had come in. Dom handed him the note to read.

"This is a problem" Michael said after reading it. "I have some news that I don't think you're going to like."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

What's going on Michael?" asked Hawke.

Michael frowned and handed Hawke back Caitlin's letter. "I'm afraid we have a problem related to your last assignment," he said.

"What is it?" asked String.

"It turns out that your friends the Cameron's have a son named Ian," replied Michael. "He's been in a mental institution for years."

"So," replied Saint John. "What's the problem with that?"

"He escaped two day ago," replied Michael. "And, he left behind some pretty graphic evidence that he was going to come after the three of you for killing his parents. We have reason to believe he's in the area now."

"Oh, no," replied Dom. "We don't know where Caitlin is but.."

"He just might be following her already," String finished Dom's sentence.

String became angry. "Damn it," he said. "This is why I didn't want her involved in all of this. She's out there somewhere and I have no idea where to even start looking. For all I know, she's out of the state."

Before anyone could comment, a young courier walked into Santini Air.

"I have a letter for Stringfellow Hawke," he said.

String walked over to him and signed for the letter before tipping the young man.

"It's from Caitlin," he replied.

He quickly opened the letter. It read as follows:

Dear String,

It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you clues as to my whereabouts since I could easily be anywhere in the world. I will tell you that I'm not going far. Use the clues and what you know about me to figure it out.

The first clue:

Have you ever wondered if hats are helpful when handling hot days?

I hope this helps…..Caitlin

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke read the letter out loud three times. "I don't get that at all," he said. "What can hats have to do with her location?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with hats," replied Michael. "I think it's the alliteration she used."

"Yeah," said Dom. "All those words start with an h."

"H?" said Hawke. "Besides my name starting with an h, that doesn't tell me much."

"Maybe the first clue isn't supposed to tell you it all," replied. Saint John. "Caitlin's a smart girl. I doubt she'd totally give away her location in the beginning."

String shook his head. "I don't like this," he replied. "She's out there God knows where and some maniac has decided to come after us. We've got to figure this out. Michael, can you have your people run this through the computer and see if they can come up with anything else?"

"Sure, it's worth a try," replied Michael. "Don't worry Hawke, we'll find her. In the meantime, keep your guard up. We don't know where Ian Cameron is or what he's capable of yet."

After Michael left, String sat back down behind the desk and stared off into space. He couldn't get his mind off of Caitlin and her letter. "What is it that you're trying to tell me?" he asked himself out lout. "Where would you go to hide out?"

"String, don't beat yourself up over this," said Dom. "We'll find her. In the mean time she can take care of herself. That's what she's trying to prove here you know."

"I get it Dom," he replied. "I never doubted that she could take care of herself. I just didn't want to put her in harm's way anymore when it's not necessary."

Dom sighed. "You fell in love with a fun, adventurous lady," he said. "Do you really want to change that about her? Don't answer me. Just think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Dom and Saint John walked into Santini Air to find String asleep on the cot in the office. Dom walked over to him and shook him awake.

"String, wake up," he said. Then he asked. "Why didn't you go home last night?"

String sat up and yawned. "I'm not going home until I find Caitlin," he replied. "I was up all last night trying to figure out where she could be with her clue. I even checked out a couple of places but it was all a dead end."

Saint John patted his brother on the back. "We are going to find her String, I know it. Just give it time," he said.

"I know," he replied. "But with this lunatic out there, time may not be on our side. I just can't get her out of my mind. When I read her clue about hats, all it reminds me of is when I first met her in Texas. She was wearing a hat."

"Well, she can't be in Texas," replied Dom. "She said she'd stay close by."

"She had a hat on when she first came here too," he said. "Maybe she just wants me to remember when we first met. I don't know. It's driving me crazy."

Before he could continue, the same young courier from the day before walked in and joined them. "I have another letter for you," he said to String while handing him a clip board to sign.

"Thanks," replied String.

He quickly opened the letter. "Looks like its Caitlin's second clue," he said as he read the letter first to himself and then out loud to the others.

String,

Here is your second clue:

Isolating the signal on the island was just the tip of the iceberg.

Think about it….Caitlin

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"She seems to be sending me down memory lane," he replied.

"Yeah, and giving you a new clue," said Dom. "This time it's the letter I."

"Damn," said String. "This doesn't help at all."

String started pacing around the office. He felt like he was going to explode. "She's killing me here," he said. "If she only knew how important it was for me to find her right away."

"She doesn't want to be found," replied Saint John. "Remember that. She wants you to see that she can take care of herself. You just need to stop and relax. I'm sure she's fine."

"I pray you're right," replied String. "I've just got to do something. I've got to figure this out. I can't sit around here all day and do nothing."

"How about we start with breakfast?" asked Saint John. "I was just going to run out and get something. You have to eat."

"Sure," replied String. "Thanks."

Saint John walked outside to the front entrance of Santini Air and climbed into the jeep. He started it up and noticed an unusual sound coming from the engine. Leaving the motor running, he stepped out and yelled to String and Dom. "Hey, did you guys notice a problem with the jeep?" he asked.

Before they could respond, the jeep exploded into a ball of fire sending Saint John flying forward. He landed hard and rolled several times.

"Saint John!" screamed String as he ran over to his brother's side. "Dom, call an ambulance!"

Saint John was unconscious. String could see that he had a head injury as blood was oozing from around his temple. "Oh my God Saint John," he said. "Please hang on. I can't lose you now. You've got to hang on."

The ambulance came quickly and Dom had to pry String away from his brother to allow the paramedics to take care of him.

"Why is this happening Dom?" he asked. "The woman I love is out there somewhere alone with this crazy man after us and now I may lose my brother when I just got him back. Do you really believe that I'm not cursed?"

"Come on String," he replied. "Let's get to the hospital. He's going to be okay, I know it."

"Dom," said String. "Call Michael and tell him what happened. Give him Caitlin's second clue. We've got to find her and we need to do it fast."


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, last chapter for tonight. More tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews! _

**Chapter 4**

Michael met Dom and String at the hospital. They were sitting in the waiting room for information on Saint John's condition.

"How is he?" asked Michael as he approached the two men.

"We don't know yet," replied Dom. "The doctor is still examining him."

Michael sat down in a chair across from them. "My men are looking over the jeep right now," he said. "There's no doubt in my mind that Cameron did this."

"You know he did Michael," replied String. "Do you have any ideas on Caitlin's clues?"

"Nothing," replied Michael. "It seems she's trying to tell us something with the letter repetition but we don't have enough information to determine just what that is."

"Maybe Caitlin is the better operative," said String. "I have access to all of the resources of the Firm and I can't figure out where she went. I think I'm just going to make a list of all of her favorite places and check them out one by one."

"She wouldn't go anywhere obvious, would she?" asked Dom.

"I don't know," replied String. "But I've got to try something."

A few moments later the doctor joined them in the waiting room. "Are you Mr. Hawke," he asked String.

"Yes," he replied. "How is my brother doing?"

"Right now he's still unconscious," said the doctor. "He suffered a mild concussion and has a dislocated shoulder. He'll be fine. We'll want to keep him for a day or so for observation."

String gave a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?" he asked.

"Yes, in about an hour," the doctor replied. "They're just getting him settled in a private room."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later String found himself sitting on a chair at his brother's bedside in his hospital room. Dom had gone back to check on things at Santini Air. String watched his brother sleep and wished that he would wake up and talk to him. He was relieved to know that Saint John was going to be alright but the thought of Caitlin out there somewhere alone weighed heavy on him.

"You look terrible," Saint John said, startling his brother who was deep in thought.

String tried to smile. "You're the one lying in a hospital bed," he said. "I think I look better than you."

Saint John had a large bandage on his head and his left arm was in a sling. "What's the damage?" he asked.

"Concussion, dislocated shoulder," replied String. "I'm just so glad you stepped out of that jeep when you did or we'd be planning a funeral right now."

"You're glad," replied Saint John. "I'm ecstatic." Saint John tried to make light of the situation. He could see the look of hurt and fear on his brother's face.

"Look, Caitlin's going to be okay," he said. "Trust in that."

String shook his head. "How can I Saint John?" he asked. "Look at what just happened to you. This freak is out there and he wants us all dead. I can't lose her. I just can't."

"String, you've got to get out of this gloom and doom mindset," said Saint John. "It's not healthy."

"How the hell can you say that when you're lying here as a result of nearly being killed?" asked String.

"It's what we do," said Saint John. "We've chosen to do a job that's dangerous. Don't tell me you don't love living on the edge sometimes because I know that would be a lie. Don't you get it? That's what Caitlin loves too. It's the excitement of what we do. But it's also the fact that we sometimes get to make a difference. That's what makes it all worthwhile."

"I know," String replied softly. "I just can't help myself. I love her and I want to protect her. What's wrong with that?"

"You can't put her on a shelf or keep her in a cage," said Saint John. "She may say she'll abide by the rules and quit it all if you win this but it'll kill her spirit. Then, you'll lose her for sure."

The brothers talked for hours. They went over all of Caitlin's clues and String made dozens of calls and checked out several places before returning to Santini Air for the evening. He wanted to make sure he was there when Caitlin's next clue was delivered. Out of worry, Dom decided to stay with him.

Just as the previous two days, Caitlin's letter was delivered by the same courier. "Here you go Mr. Hawke," he said as he once again handed him the clip board to sign.

String opened the letter and quickly read the next clue. "Damn it," he said. "This doesn't bring me any closer to figuring out where she's at."

The letter read:

Dear String,

Are you having fun trying to find me?

Here is your next clue:

Wonder why women want to settle down as wives?

Good luck….Caitlin

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dom took the letter and read it. "So now we have a W, he said. "You know, I was thinking. Maybe it's an acronym for something. She sure doesn't seem to be spelling anything out. Besides, she wouldn't make it that easy."

String looked at it again. "Okay, H-I-W," he said. "What could she be trying to tell me here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been four days since Caitlin left and gave him his first clue and String was no closer to finding her than he was on the first day. His frustration was growing and he was exhausted from worry. Saint John was to be released from the hospital that afternoon and would be heading home to rest. He was relieved that at least his brother was going to be alright.

Dom sat behind his desk at Santini Air and watched as String tried to take his mind off of things by working on one of the helicopters.

"String, why are you bothering with that?" he asked. "I know you want to be out looking for Caitlin."

Hawke shrugged. "I don't know where to look Dom. I've tried everywhere I can think of and she's nowhere to be found."

"Then why don't you take a break for a day and go home to the cabin?" he asked. "You haven't been back since she left."

"I'm not going back there until I find her," he said. "I can't. It's too lonely there now without her."

For the fourth day in a row, the courier showed up with Caitlin's letter. String was getting use to the routine but he wondered how much more of this he could take.

"What's this one say?" asked Dom. "Did she give you a better clue this time?"

The letter read:

Dear String,

Here is your fourth clue:

Time takes its toll on us.

Sad but true…Caitlin

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"This time it's a W," he said. "So now we have H-I-W-T and I still don't get it."

"Don't get what?" asked Michael as he strolled into Santini Air with Marella in tow.

"Caitlin sent another clue," replied String. "We think she's giving us an acronym for something but we haven't yet figured out what."

"What brings you here Michael?" asked Dom. "Any news on this Cameron guy?"

"Actually yes," replied Michael. "I brought you a recent photo of him. It appears he was caught on surveillance camera buying some of the materials for the explosives he put in the jeep."

"So, we knew it was him," said String. "Do you have any idea where he's at now?"

"No, we haven't been able to locate him at any of the local hotels," said Michael. "We do have information that he broke into his parent's storage unit and took some things."

"What kind of things?" asked String.

"The manager there believes it was a couple of guns," he replied. "The Cameron's had the unit paid up for three years and then the contents were to go to the son directly or be sold and the money would go to him. Since he's not supposed to be out of the mental institution, it is apparent that he decided he needed to break in even though the items are legally his."

"Okay, so now we're dealing with a lunatic with a gun," said Dom. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"I just hope he doesn't find Caitlin before we do," said String.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that evening, Dom prepared to leave while String settled down on the cot again.

"I wish you'd go home," said Dom. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?"

"No, go on home Dom," he replied. "You don't need to babysit me."

Dom sighed. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

A few minutes later String got up to get himself a cup of water from the water cooler in the office. He stopped and found himself staring at a picture of Caitlin and him that Dom had taken a few months before. Caitlin looked so happy and he knew it was because of their relationship and how things had finally moved forward for them. "How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself.

String shook his head and went back to lie on the cot. Before he reached it, something hit him hard on the back of his head. He fell face forward on to the side of the cot and lost consciousness.

Dom had gotten half way home before a nagging feeling overcame him. He decided he would head back to Santini Air and join String for the evening. When he pulled up into the parking lot he noticed smoke coming from the office. Dom quickly opened the door and ran inside. The back office was on fire. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and after a few tense moments, he was able to put it out.  
"Thank God I got here when I did," he thought. "This whole place would have gone up in no time."

Frantically his thoughts turned to String. He found him face down on the floor unconscious and barely breathing.

"String!" he yelled "String can you hear me?"

After getting no response, he ran to the telephone and called for the fire department and an ambulance.

"Hang on String," he said. "Help's on the way."


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm curious if anyone reading this figured out where Caitlin was before Marella did. I had sort of dropped another clue within the story. Thanks so much for all the reviews. :o)_

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Dom and Saint John sat by String's bedside. He had been in and out of consciousness all night and wouldn't stop saying Caitlin's name. It was early afternoon when Michael finally stopped by to check on him. Dom was sitting back asleep in one chair while Saint John was across the room on a small couch.

"How's he doing Saint John?" asked Michael.

"The doctor said he's going to be fine," he replied. "He has a slight concussion and mild smoke inhalation. The doctor said his biggest issue was exhaustion."

"That's a relief," replied Michael. "I'm sure you're tired of this place since you just got released and now you're here with String."

"That's an understatement," he replied. "We just need to find Caitlin and catch this guy before he does us all in."

Hearing the conversation, Dom opened his eyes and stared at Archangel. "Oh, Michael," he said. "Did you stop by and get Caitlin's next clue for us?"

"Yeah, we sat around there for an hour," he replied. "He was late. Then the guy was hesitant at first to give it to me but I was able to convince him it was in his best interest."

Dom smiled. "I bet you did," he replied. "Where is it?"

"Give it to me," Hawke said in a low raspy voice. "It's mine."

"Well, well," said Dom. "Look who's awake. I thought you were going to sleep all day."

String was in no mood to talk. He gave Dom a dirty look and then turned to Archangel. "Michael, just give me the letter," he said.

He handed him the letter and String quickly opened it.

It read:

Dear String,

Here is your fifth clue:

Hawke's hunt but I hide better.

Can't believe you haven't found me yet…Caitlin.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Damn," he said "Another letter H. What is she trying to tell me?"

"Well, now that's H-I-W-T-H." said Dom. I can't make any sense of it. I wonder how many more letters there are?"

"Have you thought about staking out the courier and catching her when she drops off the letters?" asked Michael.

String thought for a moment. "She wouldn't risk that. My guess is that she wrote them all at once and is having them delivered daily."

The men all looked at each at once. "String," said Dom. "That means the courier could have all of the other letters right now. We just need to go and get them and maybe we'll be able to figure it out."

String sat up and then quickly stood up from the bed. A dizzy spell overcame him and Dom and Michael had to catch him from falling.

"String, you are in no shape to go anywhere," he said. "Saint John and I'll go and get the letters."

"I'm fine Dom," he insisted. "I'm not staying here. If the rest of her letters tell us where she is, I'm going to find her."

"Well, I'm going too," said Michael. "That guy might need a little convincing in giving them over to us."

"Fine, do what you want Michael," replied String. "Saint John, get me my clothes."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thirty minutes later the group pulled up to the courier business in Michael's limousine. To their surprise there was a police car out front and a small crowd had formed.

String and the others got out and went inside.

"What's going on here?" asked String. He noticed the place had been ransacked and the young courier had been badly beaten.

"Mr. Hawke," he said. "I'm so sorry. That man, he took your last letter."

"What man?" asked Michael as he pulled out a picture of Ian Cameron and showed it him. "Was this him?"

**"**Yes, I'm sorry," said the young man. "He took the last letter and made me tell him what was in the others."

"You know what was in all the letters?" asked Dom.

"Yeah," he replied. "I helped her write them. She said it was a game she was playing."

String grew impatient. "Did she tell you where she was going or what the clues meant?" he asked.

"Well, no," he replied. "She just told me what letters she was using for her message. But, I think that man figured it out. After he hit me the last time I heard him say something about her not being able to get away from him now."

"What was the last letter," String nearly yelled at the man.

"It was the letter I," he replied. "She was using the acronym H-I-W-T-H-I."

"Oh, I know what that is," said Marella.

The others turned and looked at her. In all the excitement they hadn't noticed that she had followed in behind them.

"She's saying home is where the heart is," continued Marella.

"String, she's at the cabin!" yelled Dom.

"Damn it," said String. "I should have listened to you and gone home the other night. Dom, we need the Lady and we need her fast."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Caitlin sat on the couch and finished reading the book she had started a few days earlier. She couldn't help but feel bored. All her work was done. She had her clues going out to String daily and now all she could do was wait. Her feelings were mixed about the outcome. Of course she didn't want to give up Airwolf and working with the guys whenever Michael requested it. But, she longed for him to find her, to figure out what she was trying to tell him. She wanted him to know how much she loved him and her heart belonged there at the cabin. But, could she really give up who she was just for him? She was furious at him for making her choose. Could she just give him back the ring for good and walk away? How could she after all they had been through together? If only she could make him see that he fell in love with adventurous Caitlin, not some boring girl who sits on the sidelines. Still, time would tell. Soon, he had to figure out her messages.

Caitlin made herself a light lunch and sat out on the front porch of the cabin. It was beautiful day and she took in the fresh air. A few moments later and eerie feeling came over her. She stood up and walked to the right side of the porch, thinking she heard something. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She tried to fight back with all her skills but the grip on her was too tight. She was quickly slammed to the ground and her hands were tied behind her back.

"Who are you?" she screamed. "What do you want?"

"All in good time," Cameron repeated. "All in good time."

He pulled Caitlin to her feet and then pushed a gun to her head. "Don't get any ideas," he said. "Move inside."

He pushed her inside and threw her down on the couch. "Well, well," he said. "What a nice and cozy place you have here. I think I'm going to enjoy my visit."

"Who are you?" she asked again. "What do you want with me?"

He laughed at her and then sat down on the opposite side of the couch while still pointing the gun at her.

"I'm Ian Cameron," he finally said. "I believe you knew my parents. You killed them."

"Oh," said Caitlin. "No, I knew your parents but I didn't kill them. They nearly killed me."

"That's just a technicality," he said. "Your boyfriend killed them so it might as well have been you. But, that doesn't matter now since he's finally dead."

Caitlin couldn't believe what she had just heard. He had to be lying to her. "No!" she yelled. "No, he's not dead."

"Tsk, tsk, you poor dear," said Ian. "I know you don't want to believe it but it's true. He burned to death at Santini Air. Of course, his brother is another story."

"Saint John?" she said, nearly sobbing. "What about him?"

"He survived the bombing of that jeep," he replied. "So, I've got to go back and clean up that mess. Next time he won't be so lucky."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked again. "I didn't kill your parents."

"No, but you were still the main cause of it," he replied. "Ah, but since I have the time, I'm going to take this nice and slow. I plan to have a lot of fun with you before I kill you."

Caitlin's mind was racing. She had to find a way to get out of there before it was too late. She tried to stand up. He jumped up and threw her down on the ground, jumping on top of her.  
"So, this is how you want it?" he said. "Okay, I'll play it this way."

"No!" she screamed and pushed him off of her. He fell back and his head hit the corner of the table temporarily disabling him. His gun flew to the side of fireplace. She ran out of the cabin as fast as she could go, her heart beating faster and faster as the adrenaline kicked in. He recovered quickly, stood back up and grabbed the gun.

Caitlin felt the hot seer of the bullet at is hit her in the thigh. She screamed out in pain but she didn't stop running. She couldn't stop. She knew that she had the upper hand in knowing the area. She realized that she could hide out and he'd have a hard time finding her.

After several minutes of running, Caitlin found a hiding place in a large overgrowth near the lake. "Calm down," she thought to herself. "Lower your breathing or he'll hear you."

She turned her thoughts to things that would help her relax. "String's touch," she thought. "He always helped me to relax. God how I miss him."

Suddenly she heard a yell ten feet from her. "Come out come out wherever you are," he said. "I can play hide and seek as good as the next guy. Just wait, in time, I'll find you."

Caitlin couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. Her whole world was coming down around her. String was dead and she'd been shot. How long could she hide out there? Would anyone else come looking for her besides Cameron? Exhaustion and pain finally overtook her as she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

_I've had some extra writing time today. So, I'm adding more chapters than usual. :o)_

**Chapter 8**

Caitlin awoke to the sensation of someone on top of her. She realized that her hands were now untied but she felt someone kissing her neck and pulling at the buttons on her blouse. Her thigh ached and the pain was more than she could take.

"You thought you could out hide me didn't you?" Cameron said to her. "Too bad you're unconscious because this won't be nearly as much fun."

Caitlin tried not to panic. She controlled her breathing and relaxed. She knew she had the upper hand only once since he didn't know she was really awake. She waited until he lifted off of her for a moment. Then with all the strength she had left in her, she kicked him with her uninjured leg, sending him sprawling down the hill towards the lake. He screamed as he fell and hit his head and rolled down into the water.

Caitlin got up and ran without looking back. Even when she thought she could run no more, she pushed on. Finally, she found a small ridge with a clump of trees and a rock formation that she could hide between. She managed to climb to the highest point using the last of her strength. Finally, unable to go any further, she collapsed unconscious.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

While Dom went to get Airwolf, Saint John and String flew to the cabin with Michael and Marella. They quickly ran from the dock with guns drawn. String was the first to see that the front door of the cabin was open. He ran in followed by Saint John. Michael and Marella stayed outside to survey the area.

"Looks like there's been a struggle here String," said Saint John. "They're no longer here though."

"Hawke," yelled Michael. "I think you need to get out here."

"What is it Michael," yelled String as he walked out onto the porch.

Michael showed String and Saint John an area of blood on the ground and a trail that led towards the lake.

"You stay back here in case they come back this way Michael," said String. "Saint John and I'll head down towards the lake."

Strings heart was racing. He prayed that it wasn't Caitlin's blood they had found but he knew that the chances were high. "Please be okay," he said to himself. "Hang on Caitlin. We're on our way."

String and Saint John raced down to the lake. Nearly out of breath, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight by the edge of the water. Ian Cameron was laying at the edge of the lake face down with his head submerged.

The two ran down to the lake, pulled him out and turned him over. Saint John checked for a pulse. "He's dead," he replied. "It looks like he broke his neck."

String let out a sigh of relief. "Then where's Caitlin?" he asked. "She must have not realized he was dead and kept running from him."

Saint John noticed the blood on the ground. "It looks like there was another struggle here. She's apparently bleeding pretty badly," he said. "We need to find her fast."

String suddenly felt dizzy. He was still feeling the effects of what had happened to him the night before.

"Are you okay?" asked Saint John. He grabbed his brother by the arm and helped him to sit down on the ground. "Take it easy. It's going to be okay."

"I don't have a very good feeling about this Saint John," he replied. "I thought this would all be over by now and we would have found her."

"Dom will be here with the Lady anytime now," replied Saint John. "He'll do a scan of the area and we'll find her. We know she's here. Just have patience."


	9. Chapter 9

_Last chapter for tonight. I'll post the final wrap up chapter tomorrow night. _

**Chapter 9**

String awoke with a heavy sensation in his head. He slowly looked around at the room he was laying in. He fought hard to try and recall what had happened to him. His last thought was of sitting by the lake with Saint John.

"Saint John?" he asked while sitting upright in his bed.

"Shhh, take it easy," said Saint John. He eased his brother back down onto the pillow. "Just relax."

"Where am I? What happened? Where's Caitlin?" he asked all at once.

Saint John was unusually calm and quiet. "You're in the hospital," he said. "It appears your concussion was worse than they originally thought. You shouldn't have been out of bed. You passed out on us at the lake."

"And Caitlin?" he asked again, fearing the worse.

"After you passed out, Dom got there with Airwolf. Marella and Michael took care of you while Dom led me to Caitlin. It took us about an hour to find her and get her down from her hiding place."

"Saint John, quit stalling," demanded String. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes, String she's alive," he replied. "She's still in surgery. They have to remove a bullet from her thigh. We're waiting on an update."

String's breathing became erratic. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said.

Saint John handed him a bed pan. "It's the concussion," he said. "I'll let the doctor know you're nauseous. I'll also check on an update for Cait."

"Thanks," replied String.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later Saint John returned to String's room and sat down in the chair beside his bed. String opened his eyes and stared at his brother before speaking.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's fine," Saint John replied. "She's out of surgery. It went well. They said she'd be up and walking with a cane in no time. They believe it'll heal quickly. They were worried about the amount of blood she lost at first but she's stable and out of recovery."

"When can I see her?" String asked anxiously. "I need to see her."

"Whoa there," replied Saint John. "You're not going anywhere right now. The doctor wants you in bed for the next twenty four hours. You can see her after that."

Saint John could tell that String was disappointed. He also realized he would have to sit with him to make sure he stayed in bed. He knew his brother was stubborn and he'd try and go to see her.

"Look, Dom's with her," he continued. "You won't be doing her any good if you go in there and fall on your face. So, please take it easy and get some rest."

String sighed. "Okay, I'll try. But will you please go and tell her that I love her."

"As soon as she wakes up I will," Saint John replied. "But, I'm sure she knows that already."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin woke up to see Dom sitting beside her and holding her hand. She smiled at the sound of his light snoring. She gently squeezed his hand and he opened his eyes. "Hey sweetheart," he said. "Glad to see you're awake."

"What happened?" she asked. "Cameron?"

"He shot you in the leg," replied Dom. "But, he's dead. I'm guessing he died when you pushed him down towards the lake."

Suddenly it all came back to her. "Dom, he was going to kill me," she said as she sat up and began to sob. "He said he killed String."

Tears were running down her face as Saint John came into the room and overheard her comment.

"It's okay Caitlin," he said. "String is fine."

Caitlin looked at Dom for assurance. "He's right," said Dom. "String is going to be okay. He just suffered a concussion so he's in another room here."

Caitlin laid her head back on the pillow and sighed with relief. "I thought I lost him," she said.

"Yeah, that's what he thought too," said Saint John. "He was really worried about you. That and the head injury have really taken a toll on him."

"When can I see him?" asked Caitlin.

Dom stood up and pushed the hair out of Caitlin's face before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "Not until tomorrow," he said. "You both need your rest."

"I just told him the same thing," said Saint John. "Now I'm off to make sure he stays put. You get some sleep."

"Okay," she replied before begging Dom to stay with her a little longer.

"Just a little longer," he said. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to see him Dom," she said. "But I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I don't want to give up on crewing Airwolf but I don't want to give up on String either. I don't know what to do."

Dom sighed. "You have to follow your heart. String has to follow his. I know the two of you will find a way to work this all out," he said. "I'm sure the words will come when you see him. Just remember to be honest. If you two aren't honest with each other, then your relationship will never work."

"You're right," she said. "I wouldn't want a relationship without honestly and I can't be with someone who won't let me be myself."

"Oh honey," said Dom. "String fell in love with that spunky, fun Caitlin. I have a feeling that deep down inside, that's the Caitlin he still wants."

"I sure hope you're right Dom," she said before finally closing her eyes and going back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning String found out that he would be released before noon. He was anxious to leave the hospital but what he wanted more than anything was to see and talk to Caitlin. Dom came into his room to find him dressed and waiting for the doctor to give the go ahead for him to leave.

"Well, you sure look a lot better today," said Dom. "You're not so green."

String smiled. "Yeah, yesterday was pretty rough," he replied. "Now I'm just excited to be getting out of here."

Dom's demeanor changed and String picked up on it right away. "What's the matter Dom?"

Santini handed String an envelope addressed to him from Caitlin. "I think you should read this now," he said softly.

The letter told String that Caitlin wanted to wait until she was released from the hospital in two days before they saw each other. She explained to him that she really needed some time to think and felt it was best that they wait to talk.

"Do you know what this says?" he asked Dom.  
"Yes," Dom replied. "Let her have the time String. You've both been through a lot."

"I know we have," he replied. "It's just that the longer we're apart the more distant we're becoming."

Dom put his hand on String's shoulder. "Just hang in there and have faith," he said. "If you really love each other, it'll work out."

"I hope you're right Dom," replied String. "I really do."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Two days later String was sitting patiently at the cabin waiting for Dom to drop Caitlin off. She was finally out of the hospital and able to walk some with the assistance of a cane. String was getting nervous about seeing her. The last time they'd talked was when they had the disagreement and she had left. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her or how to even act.

He heard her come up the walkway and watched as she slowly opened the door and walked inside. She had her bag slung on one shoulder and was maneuvering pretty well with her cane. She dropped her bag on the floor and stopped and stared at him. He felt his heart beat faster and faster as he walked to over to her. Without saying a word he put his arms around her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and they stood there for a moment without speaking. Finally he pulled away and looked at her. He wanted so badly to kiss her but he didn't feel the time was right.

Finally, to break the ice, he said, "How are you feeling? I see you're getting around pretty good."

She gave him a half smile. "I'm doing okay. It just sucks that it's the same leg that I had hurt my knee on. It was just getting well."

String assisted her to the couch. She sat at the end and propped her leg up.

He sat down on the other end and waited for her to continue the conversation. He knew what he needed to say to her, but he needed to know where her mind was at.

"I guess no one actually won my little game," she said. "Sorry about that. I would have never done that if I'd know about Cameron."

String sighed. "Actually, it would have been a great competition had Cameron not ruined it all. You really had me stumped. I had no idea you'd be hiding right under my nose," he said. "But, I guess in hindsight, it makes sense."

Caitlin smiled. "Since Saint John was the one to find me, and not you, I don't exactly know where we stand," she replied.

"Even if I had found you," said String. "Nothing would have changed."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know I'm pretty stubborn," he replied. "And, I can promise you that I will never stop worrying about you."

"But?" she asked.

String smiled. "But, I don't want you to change Caitlin," he replied. "I love the person you are. I just had to be reminded that the Caitlin I fell in love with is adventurous and fun loving. I don't want t be with someone who just sits on the sidelines. I can't believe that I ever wanted to put you in that place."

Caitlin moved and sat closer to him. "String, don't you ever think that maybe I worry about you too?" she asked. "There have been times that I thought I lost you too you know."

"You're right," he said. "It's a two way street. All I know is that I don't want to give up what we have now for what might be later. I love you and without you nothing else seems important."

"I love you too," she said. "Now can I have my ring back?"

String laughed. "What? Are you asking me to marry you?" he teased.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm asking you to marry me!"

String reached into his pocket and pulled out his grandmother's ring. "You know this means you're stuck with me forever don't you?" he asked. "Think you can handle that?"

Caitlin grinned and pulled him into a kiss. "Oh, somehow I think I'll manage," she replied.


End file.
